User talk:Ashuntaelovesfairytail
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ashuntaelovesfairytail! Thanks for your edit to the Solar Phoenix Slayer Magic (Artist) page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 21:13, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi So i wanted to stop by and welcome you to the wiki (Even though i'm about a month late xD) But, not to be a buzzkill or anything, but in order to create a Lost Magic, you have to ask Per for permission. Anyways, i'll see you around GranCrux (talk) 22:38, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Obviously, you're new here, so don't take anything I say too personally. However, I couldn't help but notice a few errors or "no-no's" on Adara's page . Particularly in Adara's history section, where it states she was born in America; America doesn't exist in the Fairy Tail world, however, so this isn't possible. You might want to change that! Also, I saw that even though Adara was rumored to have defeated gods, but she is only sixteen; this is a no-no on our site, and feats of extreme power are always accompinied with a higher age i.e mid twenties to thirties at the least. Finally, "Lucifer" is listed as Adara's foster parent; if this is referring to the Lucifer from Christian literature, then this would also be impossible, as Lucifer is a "real" person and cannot be transferred into the Fairy Tail universe. Although I'm not an admin, you can contact me if you have any questions! Yesdemia (Lets chat!) 20:37, December 14, 2017 (UTC) You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of a reasonable quality, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:57, December 15, 2017 (UTC) I have to say, I am very disappointed in this wiki. When i first joined, i thought that this was a safe place to share and create ideas and stories in the fairy tail universe. I was greatly mistaken. With all of the rules and regulations, and the requirments for creating certain magics, this seems more like some kind of prison or institution. I doubt that i will be on this site for much longer. I hope that the admins will try to make it less of a hassle to create certain magics or characters. It seems to me that anyone new will be overwelmed with the amount of rules this site has will leave in a short timespan. I realize that you need rules to help this site function, but this is utterly ridiculous. Once again, I hope that the admins will see this and make some compromises. Ashuntaelovesfairytail (talk) 16:10, December 15, 2017 (UTC) No need to be jerk REPLY One, best not to deleted messages, in the future there gonna make no sense Two, I wasn't being a jerk, I can be one if you want? But I was being kind of passive-aggressive, the rules are everywhere, you complained about them. I like rules. I am a rule follower. I have been on the wiki for like a year and I usually do act like this then I offer "Would you like help, I can help you as I am experienced" but I am guessing you don't want that, cause with that response, it seems like your not really interested in the wiki or you just can't tell when people are jerks on the internet. Three, remind to finish your posts with four ~ so people can come back to your page to reply easier, and so they know you sent it and not someone else. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 18:28, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Then let me say sorry a little for seeming like a jerk, that wasn't what I was meaning by that first message. The whole complaint message is more since I am used to these rules and so is a lot of - I guess - Veterans of the Wikia are used to. Tbh its almost like normal at this point. The rules are quite vast and long but so are a lot of Wikia rules and a lot of them are repeats of the actual Wikia rules. They are also of your help and protection. We have had so many Dragon Slayers, do many "and God blessed my character cause it's my character" kind of stuff that these rules became needed, unfortunately. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 18:42, December 15, 2017 (UTC) If that's the case then I think you haven't found the right group of people to chill with. The people I hang out with are really nice and a lot of us are starting to leave the Wikia - age, irl school etc etc - but we still talk and have a great laugh together tbh. I have found some pretty great friends around here. You might wanna work on a character - I could maybe help if you want - so you can then Role play with someone. That's when the creative freedom really comes into play. For an example on my work of pretty creative play would be Maaya but there are loads of really amazing people on here, I wouldn't give up so easily if I was you. Then again its all up to you! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 20:26, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Devil Slayer Hi! Sorry for the late response. Regarding the Devil Slayer question, that would be under User:Perchan's domain. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:59, December 22, 2017 (UTC)